Just A Myth
by galaxy guardian
Summary: Sakura believed that magic and magic creatures alike didn't exhist...until she's thrown into a world where it's all magic all the time. How's a girl supposed to cope?


**BEING REWRITTEN!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, but this idea as far as I know is mine...so you can't have it!

**A/N: **I'm back (finally) and better than ever so to speak with bigger, badder, and better chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

How had this happened? Touya found himself wondering bitterly to himself as he swiftly made his way through the forest, clutching his ten-year-old sister tightly to his back. 

An explosion sounded behind him and he ducked down behind the trunk of a large tree to avoid the shower of burning wood splinters. A dog completely made of fire ran past and then faded away as the embers that made it faded away into nothing.

Touya cursed, "They're getting closer!" Readjusting his grip on Sakura, he took off at a faster pace than before and gave silent thanks that she was such a deep sleeper.

There was another explosion and to avoid the fire dog he was sure would appear seconds later he leapt up into a tree and started jumping from branch to branch through the forest. A sharp twig clipped him on the cheek, knocking his hood back and exposing his elfin ears to the cold.

The cut on his cheek stung, but the minor pain was forgotten when a third explosion sounded, this time it was farther away. Touya smirked. He was gaining ground.

Soon the roaring sound of a thundering waterfall pounded through the air and he almost sighed in relief. He stopped, balancing on the branch with expert precision, and shook his sister awake. The hood on her head threatened to fall, but she instinctively reached up and pulled it back in place.

Touya continued to shake her to insure she wouldn't fall asleep again.

"Sakura? Sakura wake up."

Groaning, her loose hold on him tightened and her head lifted from his shoulder.

"Hold on tight," He instructed, "and hold your breath." When he was sure she had a good grip and her breath held, he took a deep breath of his own and leapt off the branch straight into the waterfall.

The force of the rushing water knocked him off balance and he landed painfully on his shoulder on the other side. Shooting up into a sitting position and panting for breath he looked around wildly for his sister in the shin-deep water.

"Sakura!?"

A large gasp and a few splashes later he spotted her struggling through the natural pool toward a rock that jutted over the water's surface. Climbing to his feet he waded toward her and caught her elbow to keep her balanced.

She jumped at the contact. "Don't scare me like that!"

Lifting her easily into his arms he sat her down on the rock and smoothed her wet bangs back from her forehead, searching for injuries. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

Touya nodded. "Good. We need to keep moving. Can you make it on your own?" Touya gestured further into the cave they were now standing in. Roots thick as tree trunks, grew, twisted, and turned around on each other before plunging into the water on the ground or into the walls of the cavern.

Sakura subconsciously reached up for her brother's hand. "I think I can manage."

"We have to move quickly," He informed her while leading her through the roots, "they may have lost our trail but they've probably already figured out where we're headed." He paused in their trek to help her over a root.

"They?" Sakura asked, "You mean…Tassarra is being attacked?"

He nodded solemnly. "The first attack began not long after sunset, when the stars were at their brightest and Taurus pointed his horns North."

"What about Tomoyo…Otou-san? They're okay right?" she asked desperately, yearning to return to the home she knew was being destroyed.

"They're," Touya trailed off for a moment and Sakura noticed his jaw clench tightly in anger, "they'll be okay. Right now we need to worry about getting to the Human Realm. You remember that was the plan right?"

"I remember," she confirmed, "and you are still coming with me aren't you?"

"Yes. Keep quiet now, we're almost there," he told her in a whisper.

Up ahead Sakura could hear the rhythmic trickle of water, a sound that reminded her of a river or large fountain. Soon she spotted a light that shone through all of the roots and eliminated the steady supply of water that poured down from the top of the cave.

Touya led her onto higher roots until they stood just shy of actually standing under the miniature waterfall and shrugged out of his drenched cloak. That's when Sakura realized his plan.

"We're climbing up there!?" She demanded in a hushed tone and pointed upwards.

He nodded and reached over to remove her cloak as well. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. There are a lot of roots for you to hold on to."

Draping her cloak over a root next to his he turned to Sakura. "I'll go first and then help you up."

She nodded and watched with wide, curios eyes as he stepped under the water and began to climb up into it. The flow of the water began to slow now that Touya was blocking its escape route and within seconds his hand dropped down from above and she caught it.

Using the roots as leverage, she followed him through the ceiling exit and kept her head down to prevent water from flowing in to her mouth and nose as she held her breath. Soon she broke the surface and exhaled deeply before breathing in as silent as the night.

A thick silver mist was there to greet her as Touya pulled her up onto yet another tree root. Sitting down on it, she dully noted the water that dripped down her legs into the river that rushed below her.

A canopy of deep green leafs littered with amethyst colored irises arched protectively overhead, but were unable to hold her attention for long due to an exploding sound; a sound that traveled through the ground and she could feel it vibrate through the tree root.

"Touya?"

"Shhh," he held a finger to his lips and crouched down next to her, wrapping an arm protectively around her back, "they're close." Tightening his hold on her, he reached back with his free hand and pressed his palm firmly to the surface of the giant tree trunk.

Sakura watched half fascinated and half scared as the deep brown color of her brother's eyes began to intensify into a somewhat golden shade. The bark of the trunk began to harden and fade from an earthy brown into a pearly white and spread out from his hand. Within seconds a large marble door emerged from within the tree and radiated a strong aura of magic.

Touya pulled his hand away and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Panting for breath he turned to Sakura and she noted that his eyes were back to normal. "Not long now until the realm connection is complete. Let's hope it opens before we're found."

Sakura nodded, turning her head away, and searched the mist for any sign of their pursuers. At first there was nothing and then a soft orange glow caught her attention, but the soft glow grew into an aggressive blaze of fiery red.

"O-onii-chan?" She said, beginning to panic and pulling hard on his sleeve.

"Damn it!" Touya swore as the fire dog flew past. Looping around the tree it let out a hostile howl and then faded away into nothing.

Reaching for the sword at his hip, Touya pulled Sakura up onto her feet and shoved her behind him. Three more fire dogs appeared from the mist attacked at once. Swinging his sword forward, Touya warded them off for the few seconds he needed to summon his magic.

"River Spirit hear my plea, send these demons into eternity!" Below them the river began to stir and three geysers of water shot up from beneath the dogs and extinguished them into three hissing clouds of steam.

Behind the two elf siblings the door's aura pulsed and it slowly began to open to reveal an almost blinding light that penetrated the mist. Ahead of them Touya spotted a group of black-clad soldiers running rapidly toward them.

Ushering Sakura forward Touya kept his eyes trained on their attackers as a large pack of fire dogs were created and sent toward them. "Sakura, hurry up and get through the door!" Using his sword as a channeling device he sent multiple geysers in their opponent's direction. He didn't wait to see if they'd hit.

Sakura grabbed his hand and dove for the door and just as she was passing through she heard her brother cry out in pain. Glancing back at the last second she witnessed the last remaining fire dog fasten its jaws securely on Touya's leg and jerk him back. She watched in horror as his fingers slipped easily through hers.

"Onii-chan!" She called helplessly as she began to fall down into the light.

Swinging his sword back he cut the canine in two and tried once more to dive through the portal, but again he was stopped before he could. A strong arm had looped around his neck and tried to squeeze the breath out of him.

"Onni-CHAN!" Sakura screamed.

Touya swung his sword around in his hands to change his grip on the hilt and plunged the blade into his captor's ribs. "Sakura! I'll come for you!" he shouted down to her while turning around to confront his attackers. "Wait for me!" And then the doors slammed shut.

Sakura's eyes stung with unshed tears, but she didn't bother to blink them away. "Touya…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Who said that?"

"Sakura? Come on Sakura, wake up already!"

"But…" she turned her head from side to side trying to locate the source of the voice, "I am awake," she whispered before her eyes slid shut and she slipped into oblivion.

Sakura jerked awake and bolted upright into a sitting position. Goosebumps erupted on her arms as she felt a cold beverage, probably water, drip down her bangs and down the back of her neck.

"About time you woke up! You sleep like the dead."

"I do not!" Sakura groused and turned a glare onto the boy sitting next to her. The insult she had ready died on her tongue as she focused on the figure of her older brother.

"What?" He asked when she didn't snap back with an insult like always. She was staring up at him with a wide and shocked stare which was beginning to make him worry. "What's wrong?"

Sakura could only blink up at him and before he could ask her again she flung herself into his chest wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "You're okay!"

Tori fell back on his hands from the force of her hug. Reaching up with one arm he wrapped it loosely around her back. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "It was a nightmare."

"Sakura! Tori! It's time to go home!"

"Coming Dad!" Tori replied, still holding onto Sakura. He gave her a few seconds and gently pushed her away. "I'm all right okay? I'll always be around." Ruffling her hair he caught her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. "Someone has to keep you in line."

"Hey!"

Laughing he let go of her hand and ran down the hill to where their father was waiting for them with Sakura hot on his heels.

Behind them, the tree they had previously been under flashed silver before it was normal again.

* * *

**A/N: **I appologize for the year-or-so-delay, and that it's not with a brand new chapter, but I feel that I could write my story better! I hope you enjoy it just as much if not more than before! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
